Changes
by hottielesbo21
Summary: You know there is 3 bionics, but what if there was another. Meet Charlotte Davenport, a sweet bionic with the most abilities yet. She is the sweetest and never had a attitude. That was til she changed. Can she survive the cruel world. Or will she crumble.
1. Meet the characters

Charlotte pov

Hey. My name is Charlotte Davenport and I'm bionic. I'm 13 years old and the youngest. I have 3 older siblings and a step brother named Leo. I'm adopted but it is a unique story. My father died while my mother, who is a soldier, was on leave or away, what ever you call it, so my father's best friend, Donald Davenport, took me in and when my mother was shot and died instantly, he adopted me completely. I call him dad so don't be confused. My best friend, Hannah, is a lesbian and she stays here a lot cause her mom is also a soldier and her dad is in the air force. My family is pretty much her second family. Now let me get on with my story. Oh but first I want you to meet the rest of my family.

There is Leo Dooley. A weird, short, 14 year old who is shorter than me. He isn't bionic and his mom is my dad's wife.

There is Bree Davenport. She is 15 and her ability is super speed. She is girly but growing up with boys she has some boy stuff in her. No not boy parts, she has that tomboy or whatever side to her.

Chase Davenport. He is 16 and his ability is super smarts. He is very nerdy and short and we love to pick on him for that.

Adam Davenport. He is 17, although he has the brain of a 5 year old. His ability is super strength. He is very dumb.

Now a little more about me. I have blonde curly hair and blue eyes. I'm a gymnast and skinny. I have super speed, invisibility, shape shifting, voice manipulation, and the power to see if someone is lying and know the truth. I'm very sweet and I've never had a attitude. That is about all. Now it is time for school so I will see you, kinda, later. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte pov

Davenport: Breakfast.

Me: Coming.

I went downstairs for breakfast wearing my pjs. The top was pink with the word love on and and the bottoms were black shorts with white polka dots.

Davenport: How is my beautiful daughter today.

Me: Good.

Bree: What up.

Chase: Hello wonderful family.

Adam: Ooh pancakes.

We all sat down and ate. Well me and Bree ate. Adam shoved them in his mouth and Chase ate half the pancake in 2 seconds.

Bree: Char you have gymnastics practice today.

Me: Yeah. My coach said I have full potential to go professional.

Chase: Why? I thought you want to be a dancer.

Me: Pretty sure I said gymnast.

Adam: She did.

Chase: Okay. Well it's Saturday so I'm going to the new pig zombie movie with Leo.

Davenport: Where is Leo anyway?

Me: He went to the diner for breakfast. He said he wanted to use his American freedom for good.

Davenport: So he wanted a smoothie for breakfast.

Chase: Yeah.

Davenport: I'm not his mother I let him have smoothies for breakfast.

Me: But you won't let me wear anything I like.

Davenport: You like ripped jeans and crop tops. No one needs to show that much skin.

Me: Whatever. I'm going out with Hannah today.

Bree: Cool. Are you going to the mall?

Me: I don't know. Maybe and why would you care bitch.

Bree: God. Pms much.

Me: Can't. I haven't had my first period yet.

Bree: Lucky.

I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a floral dress with a jean jacket and polka dot converse high tops.

Hannah: What up girl. Come to your senses yet on behavior.

She was very rebellious. She has a attitude and is always getting in trouble. I don't follow her lead though. She has a crush on me but I'm straight and she knows it.

Me: Apparently not. Where did you stay last night?

She never came home and her mom is still over seas.

Hannah: Sam had a sleepover. You declined remember.

Me: Yeah for training. Plus I had gymnastics yesterday. Nice outfit.

She was wearing ripped jeans, a t shirt that said fuck you bitch, a leather jacket, and black combat boots.

Hannah: Thanks. It was a present from dad. Ready?

Okay so my dad always buys me and her presents and she calls him dad. She is his 3rd daughter really.

Me: Yeah. Let's go

We went outside and walked to the mall.

Me: Where we going?

Hannah: Mall. Why?

Me: Just wondering. We close.

Hannah: You've been here before. Yes.

Me: Just hurry up.

Hannah: Man you have pms.

Me: Yeah and now a period. Now go I'm tired of walking.

Hannah: Oh my god. You started.

Me: Yeah like five minutes before you walked in my room.

Hannah: Okay. So I was thinking we would hit Aeropostle, Hollister, Urban Outfitters, and than Forever 21.

She walked ahead of me and looked back.

Me: Sounds good to me.

I said distracted. I was looking at her ass. Damn it was hot.

Hannah: What?

Me: Nothing.

I can't like my best friend or call her ass hot. I have a boyfriend and anyway I'm straight. Or maybe I am a lesbian. Only one way to find out. When we arrive at my house I kiss her. Than I'll know if I'm lesbian or if I like her or if it's just hormones calling her ass hot.

*Time jump: 3 hours later*

We finished at the mall and started home. We each bought one thing. She bought a pair of jeans from Aeropostle and I bought a crop top that said 'Love' from Forever 21. We arrived at my house.

Me: You know I've been thinking all day about you.

Hannah: What about me?

Me: Maybe this will help.

My lips crashed into hers. She actually started kissing back after about 2 seconds. We continued for 7 seconds before pulling apart.

Hannah: You finally came to your senses.

Me: Yeah. While staring at your ass in the mall.

She laughed.

Me: What?

Hannah: The reason you became lesbian. You are lesbian now right.

Me: Yeah. I think I am.

Hannah: Okay the reason for that is my ass, is really hot.

Me: It is girlfriend.

Hannah: If you are asking me to be your girlfriend then yes I Wil be but I am older than you for the record of everyone.

Me: By two months.

Hannah: Whatever. It matters.

?: I hope you girls are ready for humiliation. Cause you are about to go from popular to wannabes.

Me: What? Who are you?

?: Your worst nightmare.

Hannah: How?

?: You'll see. So long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: There is going to be more curse words from here out cause she has a attitude now, or will soon. Some chapters will be a little TMI but it is to let you know what is going on cause she is a teenage girl now. Basically it will have a lot about Pms and periods, kinda. More Pms stuff but don't get mad. Just skip those parts and I will warn you for those chapters. Thanks and please review. Btw this is a very short chapter. I'm writing another story for the fosters and have been working on that.

Charlotte pov

I woke up and being that it was summer vacation I just went downstairs. It's been three weeks since me and Hannah kissed.

Hannah: Hey Char.

She winked at me. We still haven't told anyone expect our best friends.

Me: Hey.

Bree: Nice outfit your going out in that today.

I had on a top that said 'party all night' in black writing and it was pink around it. The bottoms were plain black shorts.

Me: No of course not.

Bree: Well get dressed we're going out.

Hannah: To the beach.

Me: Awesome hold on.

I went up stairs and put on a white bikini top with a gold circle in the middle of the elastic and black bottoms that tied on the side.

Hannah: Cute.

Me: Thanks.

*At the beach*

Amber: Hey what up.

Me: Nothing.

Zoey: Nice outfit.

Zoey was a tall, skinny soccer player with straight dirty blonde hair, with green highlights, and green eyes. Amber was a petite girl with light skin and black hair and carmel highlights, and brown eyes.

Me: Thanks.

Hannah: So let's tan for 30 minutes than we will get in the pool and then go to the party.

Me: Sounds good. Is Megan coming.

Hannah: No her mom is home for the day.

Megan is another best friend. She is very tan and skinny and has Brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes.

Bree: Charlotte can I see you and Hannah for a minute.

We walked over to a empty area to talk.

Hannah: Yeah.

Bree: I saw you two kiss three weeks ago.

Hannah: Oh. We are dating now. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't mean anything cause it did.

Me: Yeah it meant everything to me. I love Hannah and you can't change that.

Bree: Relax I don't care... but dad will. Hannah is like another daughter to him. He won't want his other daughter dating her.

Me: Just don't tell him.

Bree: I won't but you will have to soon you know.

Me: Yeah I will tomorrow.

Bree: Okay. You can go.


End file.
